Jeff Van Damage
Jeffrey Adrian Drake (born November 5th, 1976 in Los Angeles, California; currently residing in Lake Norris, Tennessee) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name of Jeff Van Damage. After 14 years in the professional wrestling business (and 7 on the e-federation circuit), Jeff Van Damage took a leave of absence from the ring, following a successful stint as Commissioner for the First-Class Championship Wrestling league (1CW). Past Federations *Renegade Alliance of Wrestling (member of CyberBrawls) *Missing In Action Wrestling (member of CyberBrawls, later Wrassle) *Xtreme Wrestling Alliance *Only The Best Wrestling *Ring Wars *High Impact Wrestling *East Britain Wrestling Alliance (member of GWC) *Extreme Hardcore Wrestling-X (member of Wrassle) *Desert Renegade Wrestling (member of Wrassle) *Southern Coalition of International Wrestling (member of Ring Wars) *Championship Wrestling Association (members of Ring Wars) *Nexus Wrestling (member of GWC) *First-Class Championship Wrestling (member of GWC) *RAGE! Wrestling (member of GWC) Title History ONLY THE BEST *O.T.B. Battle For The Belt Winner *O.T.B. World Heavyweight Champion ever *O.T.B. Best Of The Best Winner *O.T.B. United States Champion RING WARS *RWTG Heavyweight Champion *RWTG Tag Team Champion (w/ Jumping Jack Flash) *SCIW Tag Team Champion (THE ELITE; w/ Titan) *SCIW World Heavyweight Champion 3 *TEAM FINALS Champion, August 2004 Lady Death, Sierra *Winner of SCIW World Title Blitz 2 *FINALS Champion, January 2005 *"Legend" Status in Hall of Fame, 2005 HIW *HIW Triple Crown Winner *HIW World Heavyweight Champion *HIW United States Champion *HIW Tag Team Champion (THE POWER TRIP; W/ Psychopath) RAW *RAW World Champion *RAW WarTime Champion 2 *RAW Tag Team Champion 3 (DREAM MACHINES; W/ Eiji Ezaki; W/ The Mad Bomber) MIA *MIA XS Talent Champion *MIA Bloodsport Champion *MIA Renegade Champion *MIA Dark Flame Champion *MIA Tag Force Champion 2 (THE ELITE: W/ The ICon) *Hall of Fame, 2003 XWA *XWA World Heavyweight Champion 2 *XWA International Champion *XWA Television Champion *XWA Hardcore Champion 5 *Winner of 2002 Civil War Battle Royal *2-Time Winner of Hardcore Invitational AWA *AWA Tag Team Champions (BOOYAH KNIGHTS; W/ Kyle Winters) 3 EHW-X *EHW-X World Champion *EHW-X Triple X Champion *Winner of Extreme Bowl Battle Royal DRW *DRW World Heavyweight Champion EBWA *EBWA World Tag Team Championship (w/ Surge Xero) 1CW *1CW World Champion 3 *1CW First Class Champion ever *1CW Tag Team Champion 2 (w/ Austin Kincaid) *Winner Countdown 2005 Battle Royal *Winner 1CW Ironman Trophy Tournament *Winner 2005 Barcelona Grand Prix *Winner 2006 Barcelona Grand Prix *Hall of Fame, 2007 RAGE! Wrestling *Universally Honored Champion (UHC) *UHC Tag Team Champion (ELITE; w/ Guy Lacrasse) INTERNATIONAL *Winner of the Underground Invitational 2001 *Winner of the Ironman Tourney 2001 *International Wrestling Committee Grand Prix, Silver Medal AWARDS *Rookie of the Year 2001 *Wrestler of the Year 2001; XWA, 2002; w/ LT, SCIW, 2004; 1CW, 2005, 2006) *Match of the Year [2002 [x2; 2003 x4; 2004 x3; 2005 x3; 2006; 2007 x2 *Best Face Wrestler 2003 [x2; 2004 x2; 2005; 2006; 2007] *Best Feud ELITE vs. Team Real Deal, 2002; vs. Axis, 2003; vs. The Package, 2003; vs. LT, 2004; w/ John Hansen vs. Dark Omen, 2004; vs. Toby Jones, 2004; vs. Reiner Cross, 2005; vs. Moses Creed, 2006; vs. RAGE! Wrestling, 2007 *Best Finishing Move DAMNATION, 1CW, 2005; NEGATIVE THEORY, RAGE!, 2007 *Best Tag Team ELITE, 2007, RAGE! Wrestling History